Glass Peace
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: He gagged, the stench of rotting flesh reaching his nose. How someone such as a ruler to a country could committ such a cruel crime...
1. Chapter 1

(REVISED EDITION-Chapter's changed)

The Glass Peace

Relena looked out the window of her quite large estate. She was Vice Foreign Minister of the ESUN, one of the highest ranking officials and an advocate of peace. She has, or had, thought of her own self to have accomplished a lot for being only a teenager. She had been Vice Foreign Minister, Princess Relena, Queen Relena, and now back to Vice Foreign Minister with her foster family's last name so she wouldn't have to live up to the expectations lain down by her forefathers on her original lineage. She was actually thinking about running for Presidency. She sighed. _The colonies and Earth aren't in as much turmoil as someone would think, but things are still so hectic and there's so much to still do. _She shook her head.

For once she had actually finished her work before the afternoon, now she had the whole rest of the day left to herself, only now, she didn't know what to do. She was always thinking about work and now, the one day for since forever _I have nothing to do what so ever._ She thought. She took a deep breath and sighed, then looked out the window, which by it the bear that Heero had given to her on her birthday. The rain pattered lightly on the thin glass.

"It's raining..." She whispered, looking as the rain created a almost dazzling effect upon the lake just outside in the courtyard which looked like water dancing on water. She smiled slightly, but her eyes kept on diverting to the little bear with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck. She couldn't stop thinking about the pilot of the Zero One Gundam.

She remembered the little visit that Quatre had paid to her, explaining how they had tricked Heero to talk to him about destroying the Wing Gundam. The outcome had made her almost laugh, how they realized he had remodeled his Gundam because he had a good idea on an upgrade, though it was pointless. Remembering how Quatre threw in what Duo said about the whole "We're talking about a sports car that you like here?" or something of the sort. She still laughed on how she thought the other four would look. Quatre said that everyone except Wufei was shocked, even Trowa.

It was quite impossible to shock Trowa, the Gundam pilot of Heavyarms, which was a heavily armed machine ranging from missiles to bullets. It was also equipped with a beam saber that was usable when the large machine gun on its right arm was removed. Also, there was a large knife, much like a giant Bowie knife, that was to be used as a last resort when all ammunition was out.

Relena turned around and then sat down in her working chair, looking at the neatly organized desk. She had actually gotten around to organizing it too, unlike Quatre's cluttered desk. Sometimes she wondered who had more to do. She looked at one of her desk drawers, the first one on the right hand side where she kept a lot of hr important stuff. She opened it and then rummaged to the bottom, and then produced a picture, one of Heero, who was barely turned around enough, like someone had called his name and he was turning to see the caller. She smiled and fingered the picture, taking in everything about him.

Pictures of him were rare, camera's that did get his picture were... well, she sighed remembering when she found her camera which she had used to take many pictures of him and other guests from a party that Une made him attend. There it was, lying on the ground; massacred and decimated in a pile of rubble with bullet holes in it.

"Miss Relena?" A knock came after the voice, not hearing a response. She quickly put the picture away as fast as she could, and slammed it closed and then muttered a 'come in' loud enough for the person behind the door to hear. The door creaked open.

A young woman appeared in front of the open door now, one of Relena's best friends and current secretary, Fey Lynn. She smiled at Relena, whom she was allowed to address as so since they were close friends and shared almost everything. "Are you done with the reports I gave you?" She asked politely.

Relena nodded, she rummaged around and then found a few documents with a lot of typed words on it. "Here you go." She smiled.

Fey took them from her and then looked at the clock on her desk. "Y'know, you only have thirty minutes to get what you want to do done with your free time." She stated.

Relena looked at her, confused at what she just said. "Huh? What do you mean?" she questioned. She could have sworn she had nothing planned for this day.

The secretary blinked and looked at Relena. "Your meeting with the Neo Queen f Japan's son. Tonight. At the Theatre to watch Hamlet in thirty minutes as of now." The secretary said, removing her eyes from the wristwatch she wore.

Relena's eyes widened. "Oh my God! I completely forgot!" She jumped out oh chair and rushed over to Fey. "What am I gonna do?" She yelled.

"Well," She responded. "I suggest that we get you some clothes to wear." She pointed out logically. She was wearing her normal light blue, almost lavender suit that she wore whenever she was representative of the Sanc Kingdom back during the war. "From what I hear, he's very cute, you're so lucky." She tossed her hair that was put up in a small ponytail and whipped around her jet-black hair. She cocked her head to the side, looking over Relena. "Hm..." She hummed.

"Well?" Relena asked, impatient.

"I think you need to get something to wear, something to impress him. Neo Queen is a very prominent person, and I hear from reports from his bodyguard that he's quite the rebel and risk taker. Let's make a good impression." She meant to Relena as to not wear something too fancy so as not to intimidate him.

"You know his bodyguard?" Relena raised an eyebrow. "That's quite unusual for you." She said, hitting a nerve on Fey.

She blushed. "He's good lookin' too, he- he um invited me on a date, I haven't gotten back to him yet though." She whispered, bowing her head and touching her flaming hot cheeks. Her blush deepened when she saw Relena smile at her.

"Why haven't you accepted? I mean if you like him..." Relena asked.

Fey looked up at her. "Oh, I don't think that I have the time to do that." She said thoughtfully. She used her fingers to check off some of the upcoming events. "Well, there the peace conference, and the treaties that need to be mailed, your appointment for the meeting with the Queen, oh...there's so much to do and so little time." She said. "I can't believe that we are on our way towards peace through the UESN and the colonies." She said, sighing dreamily.

Her and Relena both showed the same ideals of what they thought peace would be like, which made them even more friends than they already were and Pagan loved having this in a secretary. There was no need to get out the gun that he was saving incase of a non-peace believer, such as Dorothy was during the war, since he didn't want Relena side-tracked from her goal.

Relena smiled sadly. Her friend was working as hard as she was, arranging the meetings, taking care of the many calls and her needs, along with Fey's own life and love life. It seemed as if, even though she was also a teenager at the age of seventeen, that her love-life hadn't improved though she had gotten many date requests, but had to turn them down due to work. She was very dedicated to her job, but it seemed she really liked this bodyguard.

Fey looked at Relena, questioning her silence through the puzzlement in her eyes. Relena smiled at her. "Y'know..." Relena said slyly. "I wouldn't mind if you went on a date with his body guard," She smiled purely happy this time at the genuine look on Fey's face. "You take off a day anytime you want to have one. I'll even give you your paycheck in advance, so you can go shopping for the perfect dress and stuff."

"Oh my gosh!" Fey said, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted jumping up and down with Relena.

"Wait!" Fey stopped jumping, then Relena stopped too. "We have to get you ready!"

"You're right!" Relena rushed out of her office, Fey following quickly as she rushed to her room.

"How 'bout this?" Fey asked, sporting a strapless white, almost rich cream colored dress that was skintight that went down to the knees, then flared out like a fan and was a lighter colored white that was almost see through.

"Oooh..." Relena said, looking over the dress. "I like it." She said, grinning. Fey nodded, having the same thing on her mind as what was on Relena's. 'Knock 'im dead in his tracks.' They chuckled; knowing each one another under stood each other.

Relena rushed into the bathroom to change and after a few minutes came out, wearing the skintight dress. She looked stunning. "Oooh, it's perfect!" Fey said, rushing over to her. "Now we need to do your hair, your face, and see if there is any necklaces that will look go. We don't want to over accessorize so he won't think that you're trying too hard." She said matter-of-factly.

Nodding her head over what she just said, Fey followed Relena into the bathroom where they pulled out Relena's normal braids, brushed her hair and decided on what style to do her hair in. Leaving it down would just be too plain. "Got it!" Fey shouted loudly, hitting her fist in her palm.

She ran out of the room and then came back with a white wide and long ribbon. She clasped Relena's hair, brushed it to get out of the ruffles. She took a hair tie and pulled it into a pony tail, then took the ribbon and placed it tightly and high on Relena's hair, then took out the hair tie and then looked over her craftsman ship. She smiled, and same for Relena.

"I shouldn't go with make up tonight. I never where it any ways and it's raining." Relena said, getting up from the beauty stool in front of a big mirror and then walked out of the bathroom, getting some white tennis shoes. They were brand new, and she preferred not to wear high heels, they left sores on her feet, which made it hard to get through her busy schedule.

Fey nodded, agreeing with what Relena said, walking into the closet then grabbed a white sweat jacket from a hanger in her closet and tossed it to Relena. "Here." She said, then looked at her watch.

"What time is it?" Relena asked, tying her shoelace into a neat bow.

"Time to go." Fey said, "We had better get Pagan and you there." She smiled sweetly, one of those true smiles. "Wouldn't want you to be late." She turned, about to go get Pagan, an older man that had been with Relena long before she had arrived.

Relena placed a hand on her shoulder. Fey turned to look at her. "Why don't you come too, set that date we were talking about."

Fey looked at her, a smile crept over her lips but then faded as she looked down. "I-I don't think that would be right. A lot more people are probably looking to assassin the Neo Queen's son than you." She said, not diverting her eyes from the floor.

Relena looked shocked. "He's that famous?" She questioned.

Fey nodded to this. She looked up. "A lot of people don't know him, but those who do have some other reason for wanting him." She said. "Don't know why though. Also a lot of girls want him for themselves."

"Wow." Relena said, impressed. "He's that cute?"

"Yep." Fey stated. "He's not the kinda guy who tries to look good, but is just born that way."

"Oh my god!" Relena said, the time hitting her like a bombshell. She raced out of the room, dragging Fey with her.

Pagan quickly rushed them to the Theatre which was a five star one, featuring Hamlet, suggested by the Queen herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, your mother wanted you to behave, 'kay?" Said the young man's bodyguard. He only looked about sixteen, which was his age, the same as Relena. Another reason why his mother, the Neo Queen Ceres, wanted him to go out with the Foreign Minister because she was so close to his age and was "beautiful", not that he knew or not. She got so many deals settled with people he went out with.

"Yeah. Yeah." The young teenager said looking bored beyond belief. "Look, I haven't done anything bad..." He looked at the Theatre entrance. She was late. "Yet." He muttered underneath his breath.

The bodyguard looked at the young boy. He sighed, shaking his head. He had been a rebel ever since he had been assigned to him, though it didn't look like he needed a body guard himself, being quite strong as he was, but not only that, he had a inner strength inside him that made his foes underestimate him. Or so the guard though. He wasn't good at guessing, though he was more good at weaponry and such. He was a solider from the war, and found this job to his liking and also the fact that it was profitable watching over one of the most important and richest person's son.

The boy ruffled his chocolate brown hair and watched as a pink limousine pulled up across the street. He didn't care. His mother was lucky that she got him to watch Hamlet. He sighed heavily. He was wearing an attire of a leather jacket that was for his motorcycle, a black T-shirt saying 'Rock is Dead.' With 'Paper and Scissors live on forever.' Underneath it in smaller letters, with it bordered in red. Who ever believes rock, the music, is dead...he glared at them. After all, rock was part of his life. He wore dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His arms were folded across his chest in is usual manner.

A young girl his age rushed across the street, wearing a strapless dress and a white sweat jacket to keep her from getting cold in the balcony that his mother had gotten for the two of them. She took one look at him, without him looking at her.

"Heero!" Relena cried, truly shocked, not seeing the Neo Queen's son.

Heero turned to look at her, his prussain blue eyes looked her over, from head to dress to shoes. "I take it that you're Vice Foreign Minister Darlian." He said, looking quite bored.

"Huh?" Relena asked, quite confused. Of course she was Vice Foreign Minister, didn't he remember her? Heero looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! Um...yes... I am, but you can call me Relena."

Heero looked away. "You already know my name it seems."

_He doesn't remember me! He's not acting! Oh no!_ Relena tried to keep her calm. The theatre was getting crowded; they would have to get in soon. Heero shoved his hand down into his pocket and revealed two crumbled tickets. He sighed. "Let's go." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, yeah." She stepped forward, then noticed that Fey was talking to his bodyguard, deep in a conversation and then talking about the date that they had arranged.

Heero turned around, noticing this too. The bodyguard looked up. He took a step forward, and then Heero saw the diminished and disappointed look Fey sported, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "You stay here and keep her company. I don't need anyone protecting me." He tuned and left, Relena following. The bodyguard seemed to thank Heero mentally by the look in his eyes. That's one good deed for the day...

Relena smiled at him. She had to play along. "That was really nice of you to do." Heero looked at her. She looked back, throwing his stare back at him. He stopped by a guard by the theatre in front of him. He glared at the guard. Relena sweat-dropped, it was most certainly Heero.

"Excuse me, but this is for people who have ticket's only." The man said, crossing his arms to look intimidating.

Heero flashed two tickets in front of the man's eyes between his index and middle finger. The man looked at the names on the tickets, shocked, recognizing the face immediately. "Oh! Mr. Yuy sir, I'm sorry for that, it's just you..." The man looked at what Heero was wearing.

Heero waved off his apology then followed the man to the balcony seat that his mother had reserved, making him have the best one in the house. "Thanks." He muttered and plopped down in a seat by balcony ledge.

The man left, after showing Relena to her seat next to him. She started up a conversation. "So, how do you like being famous?" She asked.

He sighed, then turned to look at her. "To tell you the truth, I utterly hate it." He said plainly, this was certainly a different Heero. What ever happened to him caused his personality to change as well. "Everything has to be perfect and all. Plus there are all the dates and crap, no offense. A lot of girls dress up as best as the can. He looked at Relena's plain and simple white dress with her jacket. "Not like you." He looked down at the stage that was ready for the first act. "What do you think of it?" He asked.

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it." She smiled. "I've been known since my father was Vice Foreign Minister, then took up the job after he died. Then during the war, I took up my original name as Relena Peacecraft." She said.

"Really? I try to keep myself inconspicuous." He said. "As you can tell, it doesn't work very well.' She could have sworn she heard him mutter 'damn paparazi bastards' under his breath.

"So, my friend, Fey-"

"Is she also your secretary?" Heero cut her off. "Gomen." Heero apologized for cutting her off, remembering his manners and strict up bringing.

"Its okay." The play started. "Yeah, she is, she also said that you we quite the rebel." She said, not deterring her eyes from the handsome man beside her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said dully. "I hate wearing all those crappy fancy clothes." He stood up; the play was so boring. "What do you say we ditch this place?" He smirked at her; she smiled back at him. "This play is stupid anyway, they all die in the end, mother has a knack for picking boring plays." He said, still grinning.

Relena grinned back just as evilly. "Sure, where do you suggest we go?" Relena asked.

"Come on, first, we gotta get you some new clothes." He said. She forgot she didn't bring a purse just then and was about to protest when Heero silenced her again by grabbing her arm. Her cheeks flushed deeply as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the building. "I'll take care of the expense. Mother gives me a really big allowance." He stated simply.

"Oh," She whispered, blushing at her stupidity that claimed her infatuated mind at the moment. She should have known better, after all he was son of one of the richest people in the world! Wait a minute, he's not her son! Or is he? Was this part of his past and he's come to reclaim it? Did he actually have a family?

They rounded a corner and Heero smiled slightly, a clothes shop with Neo Letters was there with the words 'Hot Topic' labeled on it. Relena looked at it, then looked at the looming mall they stood before. "Wow." She breathed. Not knowing that they had malls like this tucked away.

"C'mon." Heero said, she managed to keep up pace with him and entered the store with a few girls looking intently at Heero, showing their interest by approaching him.

Relena glared a 'Back off' deadly look at them. They didn't notice at all. He made his way through them and pulled Relena with him.

Relena made her way to the T-shirts where Heero was also looking. She laughed at some of the shirts, and picked out a pair of black jeans, then went into a changing room, the last one.

Heero was on her mind the whole time. He waited outside, with the sales cleric watching him, standing beside him. He didn't seem to mind her like the others.

He picked out a shirt that said 'My imaginary friend thinks that you have problems' one and went over to the changing area to try it on, but saw they were all full. He sighed.

"Ah, c'mon Heero." Said the sales cleric whose name was Yuka. "You don't need a changing room to try on a shirt. I suggest this one." She held up a pirate shirt that said 'I'll swashbuckle any land lubber I see, ye scurvy dogs.'

"Sure," he gave her the other one, looked it over, and took off his other shirt as she gazed at his muscled chest intently and then tried it on. "Cool, I like it." He said happily to his friend. He took it off and then put back on his other shirt.

He looked around and found another two shirts, one a Lord of the Rings fan people shirt that said, 'I went to Middle Earth and back and all I got was this crummy...' it showed a picture of the one ring where the sentence was. He smiled a bit, picking out a slightly larger size. The other was quite a funny shirt, more Halloween style though, but he didn't give a damn. It said 'I'm a mean son of a witch.' in scratchy white letters on the black T-shirt.

Relena was done changing and put on the unbought yet clothes over her undergarments. She took out her white dress. "I'm done." She said, liking the way the tight black jeans looked on her, picked out a black with silver chained belt and brought her stuff o the counter where Heero waited with his items.

Heero was talking with the girl at the counter and looked at Relena. "Do you like 'em?" He asked. She nodded and he paid for the clothes, she still wore them thinking it was a waste of time to change out again and have to put them back on.

"Thank you.' Relena said kindly. "Do you know that girl?" she asked him.

"No prob." He said about her thanking him for getting her those clothes. "Uh-huh, I know her," He answered for second question she asked. "She's one of my best friends. She'll be getting' off work soon." They continued walking around the mall until Relena's stomach growled hungrily. She blushed furiously.

Heero looked at her and smiled a bit. Her heart skipped a beat. "Guess all this walking around has made you hungry." He teased as they were soon walked over to the food court and made their way to a booth, but stopped when a group of people came rushing up, calling Heero's name.

"Heero!" Cried a girl, who came up, panting, waiting for the others to catch up. "You here for the band playin'?" She asked.

"'Ey Anna," He said. The others caught up, greeting him by saying 'hey' and stuff. "What concert?" He asked, they followed him over to the McDonald's booth.

It was still a while to walk, so the guys started up a conversation with Heero, and the girls, not knowing who Relena was, started talking about bands, which Relena who some about the more famous ones, not the garage band ones. Relena still stuck by Heero's side, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

"You got the new lyrics?" Rob, a guy with black small spiked hair that looked close to a buzz cut. He wore a T-shirt saying 'Glomp me and Die!' and black jeans with a studded belt and black tennis shoes and a wrist band saying 'F' and then a 'U' on the other wrist.

"Yeah, I gave 'em to Joy, did she get 'em and practice? I gave her a recording of just the music so she could get used to singing them. There weren't like the other ones." Heero said, Rob nodded.

Jack, a dude with curly short black hair (much like Orlando Bloom's hair was) with a skate board under his right arm followed as they got into a conversation of music and bands and stuff.

"So, you're Heero's friend?" Joy, a girl with blonde hair asked, looking Relena over. "Cool outfit." She said, smiling at her good taste in clothing.

Relena wore a Green Day shirt with black jeans which had zippers on the side of her calf, making them more flared and having a red color for cloth under the zippers to hold it together. The belt went perfectly with her outfit and she had a dark sweat jacket on her.

Relena nodded. "Cool!" Said Anna and Chris, another young girl only with brunet hair and blue eyes. "Any friend of his is a friend of ours." Said Chris after they got aquatinted.

"You guys want some Mcy D's? I'll pay." Heero said.

"Sure, but we can pay for the admission fee then." Rob said and they all nodded on it as they walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger and a coke." Anna told the person at the counter.

Yuka came running up to them, rushing to get through the crowds. "Hey guys!" She shouted as she got to the group of people.

"Hey Yuka, you want somethin'? Heero's payin', but we're gonna take care of the tickets in exchange." Jack told her simply.

She nodded her head. "'Kay. Um...I'll have a...um...Oh! I'll have a chicken fillet with a Sprite." She said.

Rob and Jack got the same thing, a chicken nugget meal with a Dr. Pepper and fries.

Heero ordered last after all his friends and Relena hadn't spoken, still gazing at the menu. "I'll have a double hamburger, medium fries and a coke." He looked at Relena who blushed, he sighed and turned back to the cashier. "She'll have a double hamburger and a coke too, without the fries."

After everyone's order came, they took a large table in the food court. "You can have some of my fries." Heero said, pulling out his fries and putting them between Relena and him who were seated next to him and pulled out some ketchup packets too.

They all ate their food while chatting about all sorts of stuff and Relena had to contain her pleasure since it would look weird if she gasped at how good it tasted for such a small price. Heero smiled at her, and Relena smiled back, happy at the good time she was having with him.

His watch went off, the others got up from their seats, threw their trash away, and then carried their drinks with them where they were heading.

Heero and the others, with Relena talking to the girls, farther from Heero she had been yet, stopped in front of a building with bright lights and multi-color flashed going on and off inside it with a large beat. The sign in front said Otaku Rave. Heero smiled at her, clasped her hand and then walked into the building.

"Don't wander off." He told her sharply, not wanting her to wander off and get stuck with the wrong group of people. If she hadn't ever even had McDonald's, how would she cope with a wild group and large uncivilized party like this ('course after this, she'll love this place he thought), but he had to come since his band was playing tonight. This is what he lived for.

His original plan was to ditch her, but when he actually met her, she wasn't half-bad, she wasn't like all the other rich and important people his mother made him go out with to get people to sign treaties and stuff. He won ninety nine percent of the time since all the other girls fell head over heels for him.

"Okay." Relena said, feeling almost dizzy from the loud music.

Heero looked at her as he pulled her behind the stage. "I'm doing a gig tonight, okay?" Heero told her.

Relena looked surprised. "Wow. You're in a band?" Relena asked. Heero nodded, picking up his guitar that was colored deep black and was shiny. "You play the guitar?" She asked again. He nodded again, and tuned the guitar, striking a few strings to do a little tune.

"I'm gonna have you stay with Ginna, she's the manager of this place. She got a special room up above. You can see everything from up there, but after this were gonna stay for about ten more minutes." He looked at her. "'Kay?" He asked. She nodded. "I can take you home, or get someone to pick you up."

"Nah." She said. "Its ok, I'll be fine." He walked her up to stairs, talked with the bouncer and then she walked up the stairs, and opened the door, which lead to a clear balcony that overlooked the stage. A girl was sitting in armchair; she looked at Relena and smiled.

"You must be Heero's friend, right?" She asked.

Relena nodded. "Hello." She said. 'She seems nice enough, of course, if Heero doesn't speak ill of her, she must be kind.' She learned never to judge a book by its cover. The Gundam pilots proved this little saying. They were guerilla fighters involved in the bloodiest battle yet they seemed so innocent and kind deep down once people got to know them. If the people weren't in the way of their mission that is.

"I'm Ginna." She said, getting up from her spot to where she was sitting and pulled a chair next to hers and then shook Relena's hand.

"I'm Relena." She smiled. Ginna nodded, and Relena sat down in the chair next to hers, where the stage was being set up behind the curtain.

"Their band, Blackfire, is really popular here, and around other places, but this is the closest around for them to go." Ginna said, nodding her head towards the stage. "And I was lucky enough to get a contract. Heero and me have been friends for a while so he decided to help me liven up business a little with their gigs." She sighed happily at that memory. "Only place they play and they are a real big hit."

"Wow." Relena said. "I thought they were just a garage band. They must be really good." She said, Ginna nodded to this statement like the other thing she mentioned yet again.

"We get to book them a lot since they are a real big-hit and it's not a one time single band, people love a lot of their songs. We record and sell some of their albums here, sometimes we sell them at places that might need business help, but we roll in the dough when it comes to these guys.

The Rave itself makes a lot of money. This used to be a rented place where you could hold school dances and crap, ironic isn't it. Now it's for rowdy people and party animals."

The curtain opened, Heero holding his guitar over in the corner, Rob with one two, only is blood red color with stickers all over his much like Heero's. Jack was on the drummer's seat with the stuff all around him, and then Joy, Yuka, and Anna each hand a microphone in their hand. They raised their hands and the crowd started to cheer wildly as Heero started playing, then Rob, then the drums came in, and then the girls started singing. The ( ) is for the echo or under voice while a person is singing.

"I saw you.

I loved you,

You loved me back.

(What did you lack?)

We had fun,

(Out in the sunny sun)

Now it's all gone

You've hurt me on and on...

(on and on and on and on again)"

Then came the chorus, which all the girls sang after the drum did a little jig while the girls waited for their rest to stop.

"Can't you leave me be?

Look at me,

And see...

You're not the guy for me." The girls said and the crowd cheered as Heero and Rob played, then the girls started to sing again.

"I tried so hard to forget you...

To forget you sweet because of what you do.

But you-"They hit a rest on the vocals. "You make me forget who I am,

Who I was!

Am I too wrong to do this?

Making one last strangled wish."

The chorus again, only with a different wording arrangement. Each chorus was different, but rhymed a little bit.

"Can't you just leave me?

Let me be!

Look at me and see,

Just what you've done to me!" Heero did a little guitar solo and then the song went on. The crowd was going wild and Relena was dumbstruck, listening to how good the music was. She whispered a 'wow', which was faded out by the blasting music.

"Something in me just died,

Under my shallow skin I hide,

Deep inside my haunting self,

I look at me and see my hell!

(From heaven to the fiery pits I fell!)

Can't you look at me?

Look at me and see,

What you've made me be!

Go on now, hide and flee (flee)

Running away, far from me (ooh-oh, ooh-oh!)" The blaring music stopped now, the girls sang in a harmonized voice, without the music now.

"I am lost now.

I am gone now (ooh-oh)." They waited a bit, resting and the crowd was still raving over the great music.

After a less than three second rest, the drum started again, then the guitars, while the girls waited for their part to start again. "But can't you see that you're smothering me?" They shouted, continuing on the last chorus. "Just let me be!

Oh God, please!" The other music died again as the girls sang without the guitars and the drums.

"Just let me be..." They said softly, shaking their heads slowly, then the final line in the song.

"Just let me be..." They repeated.

The crowd went wild as they took their bows. Some people threw up flowers that they had handy. The band members grinned at each other.

"What the hell, why not give them the other song, they are giving us an encore!" Jack said as he started to play again, the girls, recognizing the song, began to sing once again.

Relena bobbed her head to the music, feeling the beat. This certainly wasn't Heero...she would have to talk to the other former Gundam pilots, or the other two that kept in touch with her. Wufei wasn't really the social type.

"Lost some where deep,

In the shadows to which I keep!

Forever fighting on and on and on...

I am gone,

So far from here,

Lost in a place where I can leer,

So far from here,

Away from my old fears,

In a place I can't call home.

Wandin round and round,

Across the star-laced ground,

Forever wandrin' on and on and on....

I am gone,

So far from here,

Lost in a place where I cry tears,

So far from here,

From my new fears

In a place I can't call home...

I found you,

I have found you,

I run towards you,

On and on and on and on I run...

I am gone,

So far from there,

Gone from the place I cried tears!

So far from there,

Away from my fears!

In a place I can call home...

(home)"

The smiled while the crowd roared with pleasure, showing how much they loved the band. They left behind the black curtain that closed after the second song.

"That was great!" Joy cried. "Oh my gosh! That was such a rush!" She said, fanning herself.

"Yeah, that was awesome guys, we really nailed those new songs!" Yuka said. "It was really hot out there." She said, letting the cold air of the behind stage area cool her off. Anna nodded.

Rob patted the girls on the shoulder, grinning at each of them in such a way they all laughed. "Great job!"

Heero nodded, Yuka ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You nailed that guitar solo pretty good in 'Let me be' Heero." She smiled, releasing him from the hug he didn't mind. "You been practicin'?"

He shook his head. "Nah, your forgettin' my mom." He sighed. "Luckily, she sets up so many dates with people that I hopefully don't have to worry about it." He looked at Yuka and the others.

"Man, you're the best guitar player." Jack said, patting him on the shoulder.

Heero laughed. "Luckily, I don't have to worry about bringing my guitar home. Thanks again Jack for taking it with you all these times!" He laughed, the others did too, and they left the stage through the back door where Relena was waiting for him.

"Huh?" Heero asked, looking confused at the downhearted Relena. "How did you-"His bodyguard waked out from behind the shadow's, Relena looked at the floor.

This definitely wasn't good at all...


	3. Chapter 3

The Glass Peace:

"Hamlet huh?" The Bodyguard said, raising his eyebrow. Disappointment riddled his strangely calm features. Usually others would explode by now.

"Crap." Joy muttered under her breath.

Heero looked at him angrily. "How did you get here?" He yelled, not moving from where he was to where Relena was standing next to him, gripping her arm tightly so she wouldn't try and run.

"Your mother put a tracer on your jacket, knowing you wouldn't abandon it since it's for your motorcycle." The guard said, looking just as angrily at Heero as he was to him. "She was wise to think something was up."

Heero glared daggers at him. "You're coming home right now." He said. "Wait 'til your mother hears about this. Bringing the Vice Foreign Minister to a place like this." He said, utterly disgusted.

"Says who I'm going home." His friends looked startled at Relena, shocked she was Vice Foreign Minister, neither of them watching the news or being into politics much. "And," He said to hit a nerve on the bodyguard. "It was better than knocking her out and abandoning her." He stated.

"You were going to leave her in the theatre just to play in a stupid band." He growled.

Heero glared even more darkly at him. "It's not a stupid band, we're almost famous here. The crowd loves us, and it's better than a play about people who all die in the end anyway." He said, not letting up on his glare.

"Get over here, now." The bodyguard said, loosing what little patients he had at the moment, which wasn't a lot to begin with either.

"Like hell I will." Heero retorted, still not moving a muscle other than to fix a colder glare on the bodyguard who didn't seem very intimidated outwardly, but Heero smiled inwardly by the look in his eyes.

"Don't make me come and get you." He snarled warningly, trying not to make too much of a scene, even though this was the back way.

"Or what? Like you could anyway." Hero said, crossing his arms. "You couldn't drag me by force even if you tried. You would be down in less than ten seconds." He retorted back.

Joy broke in. "Heero, maybe you should go with him, maybe he'll go easy on you." She said, wincing a bit on what would happen if Heero couldn't play in the band anymore.

Heero looked at Joy out of the corner of his eyes, his expression lightened and he dropped the death glare, then gazed at the ground, giving a sigh of defeat.

Rob and Jack looked at Joy angrily. "What?" She asked after Heero had left with Relena behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that. Heero could have easily beaten that guy." Jack snorted.

Joy looked at them. "You wanted Heero to get into even more trouble than he already was in?" She yelled at them, shocking them with this outburst. Usually Joy was quite bubbly and outgoing, rarely getting angry with anyone without a reason.

"W-Well, no- but we, we shouldn't fight, 'kay? Wouldn't want the band end up like the Beatles, now would we?" Rob said, trying to liven up the mood a bit.

Anna looked at Joy, who sighed, her anger all washing away. She shook her head. "It's impossible to stay angry at you guys." She laughed as did the others, hiding what they were fearing for Heero, though Yuka had even more to fear for the handsome teenager.

They all did a group hug, then they each went their own separate ways, since they all lived in different directions, except Yuka, who was neighbors with Heero, since her family was rich also, being close friends to the Neo Queen herself.

Yuka walked alone in the streets, not caring if she took a dark alley. No one approached her like some pathetic men would to a girl who wandered into a dark alley wearing skimpy tight clothes. She fit in perfectly with the people here, she knew they also knew she was in their band, Blackfire.

People at school were always jabbering about all that and stuff, people trying to ask Heero out on a date or any of the other boys. The girls got asked out a lot of times, though they glared at any preppy boys that dared come near them. How could they appreciate their band? They probably wanted a social ladder that was easy to climb.

She sighed, hoping that Heero would be all right...

Heero walked into the really rich estate, Fey, Relena's secretary and Pagan had already left, not allowed to see the Queen or Heero. They each went their separate ways, Heero to the estate and Relena to her car.

"Heero." The Neo Queen Ceres (note: this has NOTHING to do with Sailor Moon, 'kay? She's a queen in the future with a lot of power and Ceres is a Greek goddess of agriculture. All of the sailor moon people have names or stuff connected to mythology and I just happen to like her name, 'kay?)

She had her hair untied like it normally way, its long brown hair with highlights falling past her upper thighs, and deep blue eyes that showed anger in them. She wore a strapless white gown that fit her every skin fold and billowed out making it look like she was a very important person (which she was) with a high position in life (which she had).

"Mom." Heero said with no emotion what so ever. The Queen looked angrily at him, then took a deep breath and sat into her chair. Heero took a seat across from her in a love seat couch in the study where he usually met his mother when he was in trouble.

"Heero, why on earth did you do this?" The queen asked with frustration easily notable in her voice. 'Teenagers' Her mind muttered unpleasantly.

"Hey, it was better than ditching her." He said, slouching in his chair, while looking around the room, noting the change in its furniture and room color. "Did you change the room color and get new furniture?" He inquired to his mother.

The queen looked around the room, satisfied with its look. "Why, yes I did, don't you think it looks lovely? Now wait a minute, you're changing the subject, Heero." The Queen said, angrier now than before.

"Yes, I was, and yes, I did. I don't think the room looks good," He pondered over something. "I think that's about it. Oh, yeah, while I'm being honest with you, I'm in a band, a kick-ass one to boot too, I have a guitar, we finished a gig tonight, the Vice Foreign minister has a new clothes look, I ditch every other girl that you sent me out with by knocking them out, then going back to the theatre. Charm them with my "Wonderful" personality, then you get what you want in the end and same for them. I think that's about it." He said, getting up.

"You come back here and sit down right now!" The Queen demanded. Her vision clogged as she felt anger rising, each time this happened, she could remember anything from what happened when their was a time gap.

Her eyes burned with fire as all that she assumed and much more had come right out of his mouth in a truth for once.

Heero turned, looking at her angrily, though his face went back with no expression. "I'm not cut out for this high and fancy life style. That's all I have to say. I'll be in my room." He was about to turn and leave. "I would prefer not to be disturbed." He leaned on the door before he was about to leave, not looking at his mother. "Yknow, sometimes I even wonder if I got kidnapped or somethin'." He said dejectedly.

The Queen's head stopped hurting as she jerked her head to look at her son.

The Queen got up, sorrow in her eyes. "Heero, I don't know where you got that idea sweetie, that's so ridiculous." The Queen said softly, pulling Heero into a light embrace, feeling his not pull away she hugged him tighter. "I know that you have been under a lot of stress lately, though I don't-"

"It's because of the band. We're getting ready to sell our first major album in stores around the country and stuff. Otaku Rave has a record deal for us and we accepted it and not the other ones." Heero cut her off. He broke the embrace that he hadn't returned, just stood there. "And the fact that you're sending me on all these dates. Plus, the weird places with all sort of prissy people..." He said, turning.

He walked out of the room the Queen stood there, shaking her head slowly. "That boy can be so weird..." She murmured. She turned and walked out of the room to her own bedroom, since it was eleven o'clock at night. That's what she thought happened. She was wrong. Her mind wasn't the same as it was, playing illusory tricks on her...

She couldn't sleep, so she wandered the halls until she came across Heero's room. She opened the door, seeing he had fallen asleep at his desk, with fine black lines under his eyes. She sighed and noticed the faint playing of music. She looked at his music player and noticed it was on. She cocked her head to the side, straining her ears to hear the tune of the music when it blasted music, showing it was number eight on the CD, playing an Evanescence song.

"_You don't remember me, _

_But I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you,_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do,_

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe, _

_You're taking over me!_

_Have you forgotten all I know, and what we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand, _

_I knew you loved me then._

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe, _

_You're taking over me!_

_I look in the mirror and see your face,_

_If I look deep enough,_

_So many things inside just like you, you're taking over!_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe, _

_You're taking over me!_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe, _

_You're taking over me!_

_You're taking over me_

_(Taking over me)_

_You're taking over me!_

_(Taking over me)_

_Taking over me!"_

Ceres looked at the young teenager sleeping dreamlessly. "Heero..." She smiled, smiling sadly. Number nine started playing, 'Hello.' She looked at what was on the desk.

An assortment of stuff, including texts for his studies at school, he insisted on going to a public one, empty coke cans and a half drunken one stood upright next to all sorts of CD's, and a CD sketch cover which Ceres guessed was for his band, which was labeled Blackfire. She looked at all the papers strew that weren't for school and looked at them confused and saw his laptop which was still on, with a word document with words typed into it.

They had words that were labeled and musical sheets next to them and such. "Oh." She picked up some final copies and a CD labeled Blackfire. "It must be what they're going to play." She smiled as she took the CD and musical sheets with the lyrics with her and went into her room.

"Hm..." She thought as she took out a CD player he had given to her for her birthday, thanking him silently. Then turned about to close the door when she heard a soft thud coming from his room.

Afraid that he had shifted and fell out of the chair, she went over the room and opened it, only to find it was empty and the window opened. The only problem was, it was the second story of the building!

"Heero!" She yelled out the window, looking for his fallen body. "Oh my god!" She rushed out of the room, not able to locate the phone under such the mess his room was in and it being painted black in the middle of a moonless night making everything darker than it was.

She rushed out of the room, and ran into the hall where a phone was and called 911, the police line.


	4. Chapter 4

Relena walked into the room, ignoring the questions Fey asked her and why she would do anything of the sort, going to a rave near the middle of the night, saying how stupid the Queen's son could be, dragging a world leader into something such as this, the press would have a field day, etc.

She immediately walked over to the vid phone on her desk and pressed a button for speed dial on it, dialing quickly to the residence of 03's pilot, Quatre Raberba Winner. The line picked up after ringing once since she was given a direct line to Quatre that only the other Gundam pilots, Sally Po, Lady Une, and a couple others knew about.

"Yes, oh! Relena! This is out of the blue, do you know what time it is?" Quatre asked, dark lines visible under his eyes, even though he was still in his work clothes. He usually had a lot of paper work and such to do.

"Quatre!" Relena said, sitting down stiffly in her chair.

"Quite the style change, don't you think?" He said, looking at her apparel.

"Quatre, I need to talk to you about Heero!" Relena said quickly.

His blue eyes flashed with an emotion that Relena couldn't tell since he hid it quickly. "Relena, we should have told you a while ago, but-"

Relena looked at him. "Tell me what?" She asked, not diverting her face from the screen. Quatre looked sad and shifted unsteadily in his chair.

"Well, Heero's been missing for awhile, not- not even Wufei can locate him, not even through the Gundam's security system. He seems to have just vanished." He said sadly.

"It's too unlike him to just disappear without a word to anyone for nearly four months. Something must have happened to him, but there's nothing. He's just," He paused, "Gone." He said quietly.

"Gone..." She whispered. The word repeated itself, echoing in hr mind.

Relena looked shocked. It _was_ Heero she had seen today. She only knew one Heero (that was alive) and his physical appearance was the same, but his personality was altered a bit, though he still hid his inner strength. "Quatre." She whispered. "Get all the Gundam pilots to come over here as soon as you can!" She said.

"Alright, but please tell me what's going on." Quatre said.

"Don't tell the others. They have to see for themselves. I've found Heero." She said.

Quatre looked shocked, just like Relena had when hearing the news about Heero's disappearance. "We'll all be over as soon as we can. Wufei can't come though. It seems the only way to get a hold of him Heero knows." The link disconnected and Relena stayed up all night, then decided to turn on the TV.

"Neo Queen Ceres' son had disappeared tonight, discovered at about one o'clock this morning." Said a very tired looking news reporter. "He has run away say the police, though the Queen denies this saying he would never do such a thing, no more information is to be released at this time. The police are certain that it's a run away, seeing all his valuables are gone without leaving anything that looks like a struggle."

Relena stared at the television. "They must have had a big fight..." Relena murmured. "Wow." She thought. "He's extreme."

A knock on the door awoke her from the nap she had dozed off into. Fey appeared, looking at Relena who was still wearing the clothes Heero had bought her. She gave a weak smile. Apparently she had been up all night taking care of the press.

Relena looked her. "I am so sorry. Your working so hard to put everything right..." Relena said, bowing her head in thanks and looking at the floor in apology.

Fey smiled. "It's okay, but you have guests. Fey said, opening the door wide so she could see Quatre, Trowa, and a very tired looking Duo whom they had apparently rushed out of bed. It was five o'clock in the morning.

She smiled at them and they walked in, Fey closing the door lightly behind them which gave a small click as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Your secretary looks really tired." Quatre said, looking at her with pity.

Relena nodded. "Uh-huh. She's trying to clear up the mess I made." Relena looked down, ashamed.

"Mess you made?" Duo asked, his mind still foggy. "That must have been a big mess." He yawned. "So, what's up with the new style?" Duo asked, looking at Relena's striking change.

Relena blushed. "Oh," She said, looking at the clothes she had gotten at Hot Topic. "Heero, he got them for me." She said, blushing at the thought of that, and when she peaked out the curtain to see Heero changing. Her blush deepened.

"Wow." Trowa said, startled. "You've seen Heero?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow. "And you went clothes shopping?" He asked again. Heero didn't seem the type to drag Relena to a clothes shop of all places.

"Well, yes and no." Relena said, getting back to business. Duo was wide-awake, after hearing this. "I was going to see a play with the Neo Queen's son, who turned out to be Heero. It's really him, but he doesn't remember me." Relena said.

"So we ditched the theater as he says, he had to take me to Hot Topic to get some clothes since I was wearing a dress. He didn't need anything since he was dressed in a black shirt and dark blue jeans, like he wasn't even going to see a play. We went to the mall, walked around, talked a bit, met up with his friends and it turns out he's in a really good band as a guitar player." She said, spilling the whole story.

"Wow." Trowa said, taking a seat during Relena's story. "So you actually met him?"

_Relena nodded. "But he's run away from the palace, but I know where he is." Relena said with determination in her voice. "We're going now." She said, making the decision for all of them. "Come on." She said quickly as they all rushed to the door and made their way out towards the car that Pagan was waiting in_


	5. Chapter 5

They stopped outside the Otaku Rave, Relena, Trowa, Quatre and Duo stared at it, the bright lights still flashing all night.

Duo looked at it, wide-awake now with the loud music, Blink 182 this time, playing, rising the crowd's excitements. "Hey! This is my kind of place!" He shouted and followed after Relena as she quickly walked into the building.

She walked up to the bouncer and he recognized her, and told her to go on inside, only she couldn't go up to the balcony. "I can get you to the front, it'll be hard for you, being your size, no offense." He said politely.

"Thank you so much." She said, smiling sweetly. "Let's go, guys." She said, waving them to follow her. They made their way into the maddening crowd.

"Let's give up for the best band here! Blackfire!" The announcer said, happily as the crowd went wild, girls screaming Heero, Rob, or Jack's name saying 'we love you' or 'marry me!' and such. Or for the girls 'marry me Joy!' or 'we love you Anna!' 'Go Yuka!' and such.

"Wow." Duo yelled. "They must be good!"

Relena nodded. "They are awesome!" She shouted as the curtain parted to reveal the band members, including Heero holding his guitar.

Like last time the girls raised the microphone in the air, shouting to the crowd "Y'all rock!" Heero and the other guys grinned, shaking their heads at the girls, who were all reeled up. Jack started the drums, the girls got into position and Heero started a guitar tune then Rob joined in and then the girls started singing.

Joy sung into the microphone alone. "And the rain falls,

As I dry my tears.

I am soaring,

Across on weightless wings.

I am falling

By my fears." She stopped; the drums did a little beat then all the girls sang.

"So come on!" They shouted, swaying with the beat as the rave crowd did.

"Come and twirl with me 'til I'm gone!

Come dance with me under the star lit moon,

Come on quick 'cause it's gonna set too soon!

Come on, go on!

(go on, come on)."

Joy took over alone now. "And I'm flying,

Now I'm falling,

Into the endless deep,

Where in the shadows I can weep.

Now I'm loosing.

Is this my choosing?

I don't know..." The girls joined in again for the chorus after Heero did an awesome guitar part with Rob, then Jack joined in to go with the beat on his sheet.

"So come on!

Twirl with me 'til I'm gone,

Let the shadow's give us a run.

Come on let's have a little fun!

Come on,

Sing a little song." The guitars were silent and the drums weren't quite so loud as the girls did a soft line, quite the contrast to the normal screaming.

"La la la, la la la, la la la." They sang, rocking their bodies that made some guys whistle loudly.

Joy took over again as the guitars and other instruments joined in. "And the suns out,

As I sing away all my doubts,

I was crying,

My tears falling,

Now I'm smiling,

No more tears

Like my fading fears,

Not having to go,

So now I know..." The song ended.

The girls jumped up and down, having completed the song they had just made perfectly. The crowd was just as excited over hearing the awesome new song.

A girl managed to get pass the bouncers, and got up stage, giving Heero a hug and kissing his cheek. She smiled at him; Yuka glared at her, and then walked over, planting a kiss on his lips. He looked shocked, but put on a smile for the crowd, though he looked at Yuka, who smiled back happily at him. A lot of the girls screamed at Yuka, the bouncer came and dragged the other girl offstage.

Rob said something to Heero who looked at him, laughing as the guys started the next song. Heero did a solo, then the girls sang to the other new song.

"I m real,

I can feel.

I can see now,

Without asking how.

No more crying,

Not another falling.

I am real now,

I can feel now." They sang the chorus together.

"Faking myself towards dreams,

Not knowing freedom's wings,

Thinking shallow beneath,

When there's so much more underneath.

I am real,

I can feel.

I can see now,

Without asking how.

No more crying,

Not another falling.

I am real now, I can feel now..." The song was quite shorter than the others, so they started another song, the first one they did, and their favorite. 'Let me Be.' Heero did a light tune, while the girls announced into the microphone, the song that everyone liked the best.

"'Kay y'all! We're gonna play you our favorite song of all!" Joy sad, bending down slowly, wearing a tight black tub top, and placed her hand on her knees with the microphone in her hand. The drums started and she bent up quickly, walking to the other side of the stage with the girls following.

They sang:

"I saw you,

I loved you.

You loved me back.

(What did you lack?)

We had so much fun,

(Out in the sunny sun)

Now it's all gone, you've hurt me on and on...

(On and on and on and on again...)

Can't you leave me be?

Look at me,

And see...

You're not the guy for me.

(Not the guy for me, ooh-oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh)." They said shaking their heads as the crowd danced to the music which was their best song.

Relena and the others danced, liking this song more than most others on now a day.

"I tried so hard to forget you,

To forget you sweet for what you do,

But you-you make me forget who I am,

Who I was.

Am I too wrong to do this?

I'll make one last strangled wish...

Can't you leave me?

Let me be!

Look at me and see,

Just what you've done to me!

Something I'm feelin' just died.

Under my shallow skin I hide,

Deep inside my haunting self

I look at me and see my hell!

(From the heavens to the fiery pits I fell!)

Can't you look at me?

Look at me and see,

What you've made me be!

Go on now, hide and flee (flee)

Running away far from me (ooh-ooh!).

I am lost now....

I am gone now...(ooh-ooh)

But couldn't you see,

That you're smothering me!

Just let me be!

Oh god, please!

Just let be..." The song slowed down and became less loud as the music stopped and the girls whispered loudly into the microphone loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"Just let me...be..." The said, shaking their heads, taking a bow like the other band members. They turned smiling, looking at each other as the curtain closed.

"Well!" Rob said, grinning at Heero. "I think he got a got kiss from Yuka!" Rob said, nudging him in the arm. Yuka looked at Heero and smiled, he smiled back.

"So." Yuka said, walking up casually towards him, a smile still on her face.

"What was that all about?" Heero asked, still grinning. Yuka blushed, she loved it when he smiled, there was something about him that made her always want him to be happy like that.

"Well." She said, cocking her head to the side. "I've always really wanted to do that." She said, blushing deeply. Heero laughed at her and brought her into a warm embrace.

"Aww..." Joy said, smiling. "Well, while we are at it..." She ran over to Jack and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, which he gladly accepted. When they broke due to need of air, Jack raises an eyebrow and Joy laughed.

"Wow." Rob said, stunned at what was going on. "I think that you all are-"He was broken off by a kiss from Anna who had closed her eyes, enjoying every minute of it. She had wanted so long to kiss him like this and then-

Rob kissed her back, and put his arms around her. Heero started to laugh, and Rob chased his around as the DJ started playing some tunes outside.

The sound of 'Freckles' from Rurouni Kenshin floated into the room.

"I betchya can't stop freckles and I hate so my life

And I heave a little sigh for you

It's heavy the life that I would share for you

Now it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube!

Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk but it really does hurt me now

Those silly horoscopes

I- guess I can't trust them after all!

If we could get together away...

(oohoh)

I wonder what it would be like!

Yeah!

I'd be so happy!

Inside my heart!

All the memories,

I have are beautiful in my mind,

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside!

And tonight of all,

I'd just be sitting in my sorrow!

And now I must wonder what, what did it really mean to you?

I just can't see it anymore

I just can't see it anymore...

Oh-oh oh-oh oh!"

(a/n: sorry, I was listening to the Japanese version and I had to sing along. I wanna share the love! I only know the English words though, so, sorry about it being shorter than the j-pop version)

Relena and the other four walk in from the back door, which lead to the wild party outside. They didn't see anything going on before this (Relena would have attacked Yuka if she didn't keep saying to herself the first time on stage was to get his mind back to the show). Relena walked up to Heero and smiled.

The other Gundam pilots were going to greet him first, but then Heero beat them to it, speaking to Relena.

He looked at her, staring at her clothes. "What afraid to change incase the tracer on you might wash off?" He said coldly. Yuka wrapped her arm over his shoulder, which Relena stared at like it was deadly poison.

"What are you talking about?" Relena asked, moving her eyes from Yuka's arm to his prussain eyes. He glared at her.

"And you are these people?" He said coldly. "Your bodyguards?" He asked cruelly. The Gundam pilots looked at him shocked at what he was saying. Something was terribly wrong. It was both Heero and wasn't.

"No." Relena said back strongly. "They aren't, I don't have a tracer, yet I do suggest that you make yourself less conspicuous, the news is all over you running away, or your mother's posting saying you were kidnapped. She-"Relena stopped what she was saying. The other pilots looked at him.

He turned around, clenching his fists at his side. "Go away." He commanded. "Just." He said angrily. "Just leave me alone." He turned and his other new friends watched him head to the door.

Joy was about to walk up to Heero to comfort him, but Rob put a hand on her shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked at him, brushing a strand of golden hair out of the way.

"Heero..." Quatre said, but stopped when Relena put her arm in front of him. She shook her head.

Yuka walked over to Relena, angry. She slapped her hard across the cheek, Relena surprised by this touched her stinging cheek.

Duo and the other pilots clenched their fists, waiting for her explanation.

"You." She snarled, while Yuka's friends looked at her, never seeing her so angry before. "You have no right what so ever, no matter who you may be to say such things to him. To even utter his mother's name after all the crap he's been through today, why do you think he ran away? He felt like it? Heero doesn't do things without thinking them over."

Tears filled her eyes. "You don't know the Hell he's lived through. You don't know a damn about anyone or what goes on behind those walls he had to call home. Not even his room could be his sanctuary." She said, tears falling down her eyes. "I heard the screaming, the silent cries of pain, once I even got hurt too. I saw it once." She said, tears falling faster now like a faucet.

"That time when I was coming over to explain the new lyrics a month ago. I heard yelling in the study. I opened the door, just thinking that he was saying how he hated living in the rich and famous, but he was leaning against the wall, he had a gash on his forehead. She swore at me and told me not to tell anyone, or she would kill him. He would make him die of pain. In exchange," she lifted her bangs, revealing a scar on the side of her cheek, close to her ear. "I would be hurt to for being a witness. If I told a soul I would be punished too by watching him die."

"Oh my god." Duo said. He turned his eyes from her to see Heero's friend's also looking at him, turned away from them, his left arm bent against the wall, supporting him.

"Heero, is-is this true?" Rob asked, stunned.

Heero had his face turned away from them so they could see him clench his teeth in pain. His hand flew to his head in pain and he fell to his knees.

His friends rushed over, Yuka pushing them out of her way. "Heero!" She cried. "What's wrong?" She shouted. His head was slumped against the wall and he was barely breathing. A sweat broke out on his body, and his eyes were closed in pain. He couldn't respond; the pounding was so awful compared to the soothing darkness. He let it take his world.

Trowa rushed through the people. "Move!" He rushed up to where Yuka was holding Heero's head, begging him to wake up, but he didn't respond, his chest was barely moving. Trowa turned Heero's head, feeling for a pulse and found it, but it was slowing down slowly but steadily.

He was holding by near the neck and felt something wet and cold touch his hand. He took off the T-shirt, revealing his well-toned muscular chest with a large gash over his neck and shoulder area. It looked infected from not being dressed properly and cleaned, but Trowa had a gut feeling there was more to it that that and he had learned to trust his instincts.

"We have to get him to a hospital! Now." He said sharply. "Duo, help me carry him."

Duo stepped forward, but stopped when Yuka shouted at him not to come any closer. "We don't have time for this!" Duo shouted as Trowa and him pried her from his limp body.

They rushed him out, Quatre, Relena and Yuka following while Rob, Jack, Joy, and Anna followed close behind them. They rushed them into Relena's car and drove quickly to the hospital, Heero wanting to give up on life any minute, except for something tugging at him.

They waited in the hospital. The doctor came out of two swinging double doors, a clipboard in his hand.

"Doctor!" Relena and Yuka shouted. They glared at each other. Yuka looked at the doctor again, pushing the thought of that wench ( sorry again for the interruption, but it's just so funny. Yuka's calling Relena a wench when she thinks the same about Yuka) aside. "How is Heero!" She yelled in his face, blowing his hair back and making his glasses fall down a bit.

The doctor blinked. "He'll do better if he stays here for the time being." The doctor looked at Yuka who asked the question and then looked at Relena. Then the others then pointed to Trowa. "You." He commanded. "You need to come with me." He said firmly. He pointed to Duo also and told the others to go home or he would call the parents and police to take them away.

"What is it?" Trowa asked. "Why did you want to see us?" He questioned.

"You are the only two boys that look sane." He sighed. "We did a test on his blood and found a chemical in there, it's a new type of stuff so we couldn't examine it, you look to be like the Gundam pilots from the Eve war's." He said.

The Gundam pilots were well known for the Eve wars, in fact, they were recognized as heroes. They nodded. "I'll let you look at the substance."

"Why did he collapse like that?" Duo asked the question that had been on everyone's minds.

"He had a strong poison in his blood, but it was a strange one. This type you can't eject or swallow, you have to make a laceration, a large one and it will freeze your blood. You have to strike a vein though. Much like a spider would on the neck if it was a giant spider." He said. "He had a large gash on his neck." He turned to look at them. "Might I ask how it came to be?" The doctor asked.

They shook their heads. "I don't know." Trowa looked at the man. "Who are you and how do you know about us? We have all been keeping a low profile."

The man looked at them. He reached up and took off a mask revealing a young girl with blonde hair. They looked at her, shocked. The man was actually a woman. "I am a friend." She said, she removed her jacket and showed a military like outfit with green army pants and combat boots with a brown tank top and a green vest. Her hair was cut a few inches above her neck.

"What the hell? The man is a woman?" Duo shouted.

The girl looked at them and sighed. "My name is Migurai, I have come from the L1 colony area. I saw Heero on the news and I've been looking after him secretively." She said. "I noticed him but saw how he was acting differently."

"How did you notice that?" Duo asked sarcastically. "I mean, really!" He said with exasperation. "How can you not notice? He suddenly appears and all the sudden he's the son to a Queen!"

Trowa looked at her. "How would you be able to tell if he acted differently, have you met him before?"

"He was a Gundam pilot and I knew him during the war." Migurai said. "He saved me once since I was important to his mission. He had to protect me and got seriously injured because of it. He disappeared and then next thing I knew, he was a Gundam pilot." She said.

"Why were you important to his mission?" Trowa asked.

"It was to protect me," She said. "My father and me helped form the rebellion group." She said. "When we were little, I fell in love with him, and still love him. He was so mysterious and still is to me..." She said dreamily. Then her eyes diverted back to reality.

Duo sighed. "Heero really needs to tell us more about his past. People just start appearing saying they know him and all." Migurai slapped him. "What the hell?!" He shouted, touching his stinging face.

"_That was rude. I'm here to help, not to just come and tell you all sorts of things." She stated. " Heero's been under control by the Neo Queen, don't ask me why. She's given him a drug and I leave it to you to find an antidote. Once he's given the antidote, he'll remember everything, but not about what happened" She said, stepping back into the shadow's and disappearing. "Hurry. The Neo Queen will have heard of this and will rush over here."_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hurry. The Neo Queen will have heard of this and will rush over here." She told them as she stepped further back into the shadows, which seemed to engulf her body, making her disappear just as mysteriously as she appeared. "I wish you good luck. You'll find what you need in the lab." Then she was gone, the shadow from which she disappeared in fading slowly._

"That was one strange babe." Duo mumbled as Wufei looked at him with a puzzled look as he walked up to the other two Gundam pilots and gazed into their eyes, finding a silent explanation that read: 'follow us.'

Jack and the other guys from the band walked up to the two with stiffness in their limbs, showing how tense they were about all this. Why, and better yet how, did they know their friend? A lot of people knew Heero, but not personally like them unless someone really was obsessed.

"Tell us," Jack commanded. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Yeah," Yuka added just as strongly, her slightly bulky muscles rippling under the fishnet sleeves she sported. "And how do you know Heero, other than that---Relena." She demanded of the group. At first, she was really tempted to call Relena a wench, but of course, with her bodyguards here, that wouldn't go over nice. If she didn't catch herself, she was glad that they were all in a hospital. 'More people for the rooms, nurse!' She mocked in her mind silently.

Rob noticed how the more Asian looking one shrugged slightly as he fumbled for something in his pocket. "You want to know?" The teenager questioned, getting a glare and a slight nod of the head from everyone in the band of Blackfire.

The other's, not including Relena, reached for something in their wallets or pockets. They all pulled out the same laminated card, a photo and weird code on it with sector number, classification, name, and other identification necessities.

Wufei flashed his in front of a startled Rob as he read the company's name on it. "We are from the Preventers." The other's showed cards similar, only with different photo's on theirs.

"So? Why are you after Heero? What's he done to you people?!" Yuka blew up in their faces, making the people blink in awe and shock at her immense vocal range. How she could scream like that, made them understand just how talented you had to be for vocals in a rock band.

"He hasn't done anything **to** us, more like him being—" Duo was about to begin, but was crudely inturrupted by a irritated Wufei.

"Shut up woman!" Wufei yelled right back with the immense force behind it. "What he's trying to say is that Heero Yuy isn't a rock star, he isn't the Neo Queen's son and he **doesn't** like you, but **her**!" He emphasized his point by jabbing an index finger at Relena Peacecraft who blinked at this. He told them so…bluntly.

No one seemed to breath and Yuka felt tears rise up in her eyes. 'Who are these people?!' Her mind raged in an angry warpath mode. "What do you mean?" She snarled lowly through clenched teeth as she tried to control herself by not attacking al of them. It seemed the girls in the band looked the same way, daring them to do that to their friend again.

"He's one of us," Duo sighed heavily, moving a hand through his chestnut bangs. "He's a Preventer." He pulled out the card that Heero had left in his office before never coming back from wherever he left to go. "See?" He let them see the cobalt eyes gazing at the photographer.

In the photograph was none other than Heero Yuy.

Author's note:

Really short, but I updated because of artgirl (lost has been taken down for major revisions currently, thanks for the review though, i'll get to it during holiday hopefully), thanx for the encouragement! okay…I love reviews!

Terribly sorry for the long wait for the update once again, but here it is! . I hope that anyone who lives in the USA have a happy Thanksgiving and for those in Canada, happy boxing day! i'll try and write as much as i can what with school and all! Happy Holdiays to everyone! . i may put up a one-shot ficlet for the holidays, angst maybe! Oo i'm so weird tee hee!

Red Tail


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE TO SELF: MAKE LIKE BEIND ENEMY LINES!!!!!!!!! JUST 4 U 2 KNO SO I WONT FORGET . Red Tail**

"_He's one of us," Duo sighed heavily, moving a hand through his chestnut bangs. "He's a Preventer." He pulled out the card that Heero had left in his office before never coming back from wherever he left to go. "See?" He let them see the cobalt eyes gazing at the photographer. _

_In the photograph was none other then Heero Yuy._

The Neo Queen glared at the youths in front of her. The band members glared back at her and Yuka's red rimmed eyes showed the many tears she had shed. How could they say something that would kill everything she had worked for in such a short amount of time?

The other Preventer workers, that Une sent as soon as she got wind of what was going on, quickly escorted the band members for interrogation. Trowa had taken this time to slip away to the lab unnoticed and worked frivolously on the antidote coursing through Heero's veins.

"Why?" It was a simply worded question that held so many questions alone. "Why did you do this?" Duo Maxwell questioned the woman who was sitting in a chair rigidly. They had taken a vacant hospital room and used it to question the Queen.

The Queen laughed coldly. "Why what? Why did I do this to your beloved Gundam pilot? You want to know why?" She leaned forward in the chair, her gown sparkling in the artificial light. "Because… he came too close to the answer."

He was somewhere dark and he knew he had to leave. His mind was screaming at him to leave, run away, to do anything to leave to foreboding memory or whatever in hell it was. But he couldn't. He ran, jumping out the glass window and feeling the slight pieces cut his arm and face slightly. He shielding his arms and landed on his feet like a cat.

_He took off sprinting, barely breaking a sweat as he dashed through a maze bush and stopped. He stood there with wide opened eyes._

_In the covering of the trees and the dead landscape that was gloomy, he stood. The green bushes betrayed the death held in this area. He blinked and tried to gain control of his breathing which was taking an erratic turn for the worse._

_He clenched his hands, feeling blood drawn and took a half step back. His cold eyes looked a little horrified and even colder at the same time when he realized what he stumbled upon._

_Before him, in the bleak outlook in the garden, was a trench. A trench filled with hundreds of bodies. Hundreds of bodies shot, caked with mud and the smell of rotting flesh was overpowering. Limbs and human body parts were thrown in and the remaining shells of bullets lay on the ground as he saw tire tracks leading to and fro the sight. He saw women and children, young and small, all thrown in carelessly, some so skinny they looked like all the fat was sucked out of them._

_Words couldn't describe the scene. He threw up his head in rage and disbelief and let out a cry like an animal would._

_Then he saw her in the mass grave, the little girl and her dog._

"Knew too much of what?" Duo Maxwell pried.

"My little plan. Ceres, Neo Queen." She sighed dreamily at the title. "I couldn't let one little teenager ruin it, could I?" She questioned herself seemingly now. "The pictures he took would ruin me forever!" She laughed almost to herself darkly. "I still can't find where that brat hid them…but I will!" She said determinedly.

A scream erupted from a room not far off and Duo's had jerked up and the Queen laughed to herself again. "Heero…!" Duo breathed as he rushed out of the room, locking the door and sending some guards in to look at the next psychotic case, and rushed into the room next door.

Heero was tense and was jerking on the bed every so often and he let out a sound, which was muffled through clenched teeth. All of the sudden, prussian eyes opened quickly and he jerked out of bed into a upright position, the IV that was snagged making rivulets of blood appear from his arm.

"Heero?" Duo sounded hopeful. Heero turned to look at Duo and Duo knew that this was he, this was the Heero Yuy that he had known and fought with during the war.

"What…?" He questioned without emotion, just like the old Heero. After the numerous questions like 'are you all right?' or 'how are you feeling?' Duo was happy the old Heero was back even though all he ever got for most of the questions was the trade-marked 'hn.'

"What can you remember?" Duo questioned further as Heero swung his legs around he bed. With the question asked, he saw the pilot hesitate. "H-Heero?"

Cold eyes stared into Duo's. "You want to know what I saw?" Duo had some feeling in his stomach that almost regretted asking that question.

TBC

Author's note:

What happened to Heero and such will be further explained in the next chapters! . I love reviews! They keep me happy and warm (not to mention writing) during the winter!

Red Tail


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep, this is the final chapter, all for my reviewers and readers Thank you so much for the support everyone! RT**

Yet another author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! It's so nice to see that this story is getting good reviews, I think at least . Anyhow, thank you Artgirl, this chapter was done for you.

Red Tail

Last time:

"_What can you remember?" Duo questioned further as Heero swung his legs around he bed. With the question asked, he saw the pilot hesitate. "H-Heero?"_

_Cold eyes stared into Duo's. "You want to know what I saw?" Duo had some feeling in his stomach that almost regretted asking that question._

**Chapter 8**

The sky was darkening. The other Gundam pilots took chairs in the room where Neo queen Ceres was currently located in. The two of them were currently glaring daggers at one another thought it was obvious that Heero's icy glare was much colder than the Queens.

"Well?" Wufei questioned the Wing pilot with a bit of irritation. If they had wrongfully captured the Neo queen, all hell would be to pay for the Preventers and the pilots would probably go to court against the UESN, whom by the way, didn't care for them at all one bit.

Heero averted his gaze to look at Wufei and then turned to face them, thankful that he had gotten to keep his clothes. He luckily didn't have to wear one of those damn hospital gowns or be monitored like during the war, which he had forgiven Sally for internally. She had proven her worth during the war.

"It started when I was given a mission from Lady Une," The Gundam pilots actually though this was going to be the most they had ever heard Heero speak other than his plans for destroying a base. "I was to investigate this woman." They nodded their heads, looking slightly at the Neo Queen who glared sharply at them before looking away.

Trowa silently noted that she had begun to perspire, probably fearing what was about to come. His face remained passive as always but inwardly he was both laughing at her stupidity of trying to stop the Perfect Soldier and half wondering what was so dangerous that it needed to be silence so badly.

"I took pictures of what she had been doing undercover." Heero said simply.

"Which was…?" Quatre questioned.

"Genocide." Heero said darkly as he looked at the Queen who looked furious as she struggled against the chair's ropes slightly.

Duo's eyes widened and then they flashed darkly in the direction of the Queen who had a cold smirk on her face while watching Heero Yuy closely. Quatre gasped and covered his hand with his mouth, Wufei looked furious, probably about to start on another 'injustice of killing innocent people' rant and then Trowa looked like Trowa, emotions well kept in check though the pilots looked closely and saw he was very furious too.

"Y-You have pictures of this?" Quatre questioned with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, do you have evidence Yuy?" Wufei asked as he glared at the Neo Queen and clenched his fists, wanting to beat the crap out of the onna.

Heero bent down, thankful that his shoes hadn't been removed. From a slot between the rubber soles and the shoe itself, the stoic teenager removed a black disk that was well fitted into the shoe. He gave the information over to Wufei, the main Preventer officer currently. Wufei nodded stiffly as he gave the information to Duo whom then nodded, leaving the room to give evidence to the top personal of the organization, Lady Une.

After Wufei was having a glaring contest with the evil dictator, his radio beeped slightly as the Neo Queen's eye twitched. She had tried futilely to escape her captors and try and kill the boy whom she had taken under her wing by force.

He lifted the radio to his ear and a dark grin plastered over his face. He reached behind him and took out some cuffs made of titanium. He looked at Yuy, eyes saying what he wouldn't say. 'Une's read the pictures and checked it.' The black eyes told him.

Wufei turned to face the Queen once again, eyes piercing as Heero stood by him, ready incase the Queen tried to escape while they untied her. The door opened and Trowa and Quatre stood up from their chairs, watching the scene, ready to help if the need arose.

Preventer soldiers rushed into the room and readied their guns. Chances of escape were slim. Duo Maxwell walked into the room with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Neo Queen Ceres, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can or will be held against you in a court of Law or Preventer's documents." He said coldly as they untied her and he snapped the cuffs on tightly, getting a wince from her slightly as she glared daggers at the boys and the Preventer soldiers.

'Why didn't I question why he didn't want new shoes?!' Her mind berated her for her foolishness. The one article and most obvious she had never checked. He practically never took off his shoes, which would have been enough of an obvious clue to where the film was hidden.

"Justice will be served." Wufei said as the soldiers and him walked out for the door with Trowa and the other pilots left the room also.

**FIN**

Author's note:

Well, that's the end of the Glass Peace. Thank you to all who did review, it was very nice and sweet of y'all. I'm glad to say that I have finally finished this story! Yeah! Another down and more to go! New stories may be put up as soon as other's are completed! . Thanks y'all again!

Let me know if you liked the last chapter or not. I kinda tried to make it long. O.O don't mind me, I'm typing this when I'm glum so I'm trying to write and stay happy. Reviews are always nice!

Red Tail


	9. Epilogue

"Heero?" Yuka questioned with hope shimmering brightly in her eyes.

The teen with unruly mahogany hair turned around to see the person speaking to him and blinked with a slightly confused look hidden in his icy cobalt eyes. "Yes?" He questioned, wondering at the same time if he knew this girl.

Biting her lip, Yuka turned and smiled while closing her eyes, trying to beat the tears trying to break through her barriers. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I just thought—"

"Hey! Yuka!" Rob shouted while waving and rushing up to her and stopping as if someone pressed 'pause' on him. "Heero." He whispered with shock in his eyes.

Heero frowned, slightly agitated about all these people rushing up to him while he was trying to forget about how he was dragged here by Relena and the other former Gundam pilots in the first place.

"Well," Jack came rushing up with rob dragging two cases in black with him. "This is a surprise." He commented with a smile at Heero. He threw out his hand. "I'm Jack." He introduced. "That's Yuka, Joy, and Rob. Anna's already waiting in the Otaku."

"Heero, but it seems that your friends already know me."

"Of course they do." He mumbled. "Wanna join, we need a guitarist." He thrust a black case into him and Heero opened it to reveal a sleek guitar that seemed to bring back something in his mind. Blinking, he followed the group of people.

Soon, he found himself standing on a stage as he looked out at the wild crowd, seeing group of grinning people that he recognized as the people that dragged him here in the first place.

"Come on, Heero!" Yuka said merrily, standing by the microphone as Heero struck a chord, hitting the right notes as a song began and he closed his eyes, feeling the music and letting his fingers do all the work by memorization.

Then he remembered just what had happened and continued playing, enjoying every bit of the experience once again.

"_Don't cry for me, dear dove._

_Here the angels sing!_

_Don't cry for me, dear love,_

_For I'm too far in death's grip to sta-ay!"_

Owari

Author's note: Well, it sucked I know but someone asked for an epilogue, so there y'all go!

-Red Tail


End file.
